Talk:Fly Trap
Untitled ok, so anyone who manages to get the achivement elevate your senses, i hope you know that that's not the end of that part. After that you've got to find those flying things and I think if you do, you will complete the game. Don't blame me if i'm wrong though but I see no reason why they would just get you to find them for no reason and it's not as though there's another trophy to get. So, i'm asking everyone who plays der riese to activate it and help find the remaining ones. If you do find them, please record the locations, post a video on youtube where to find them and post a link here. thankyou --DrRichtofen 11:47, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Foo Fighters Those lights could be Foo Fighters, as they look just like they were described. :All i know about a Foo Fighter is the band... But the link says they were American, and the map is in Germany... The whole thing keeps on getting stranger. 03:15, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Nvm i didn't read it very thoroughly...Joem25 03:27, 23 August 2009 (UTC) All seven The seven objects are: Bowie Knife 2 Teddy Bears 1 Monkey Molotov Juggernog C-3000 B1AT-CH35 The First Teddy bear is holding the bowie knife: That's 2 objects The Second Teddgy is holding the Juggernog and the C-3000: That brings it to 5 objects. The Monkey in the furnace has a molotov on its back: That's all seven objects. This is further evidenced by the fact that Samantha says "You win, GAME OVER" after you shoot all three. 23:04, 8 August 2009 (UTC)Delta57Dash Whats the point? is there a point, aside from the achievment/trophy(and the type99) to activating it and finding all the objects? the name fly TRAP made me assume that there was a TRAP that you could kill zombies with... and since this is in the same topic, does the upgrade Type99 have any good use... Wow, a third question lol, Can you activate it with ANY gun, ugraded or not?TheDFC 15:56, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :1. Not really but giving off a freaky feeling, 2. I have no idea, I wanna get it though! 3. You can only shoot the box w/ an upgraded weapon. A normal wep does nothing CirChris -Here to help! 19:13, 9 August 2009 (UTC) : The name "Fly Trap" refers to a concrete henge found near the real life Die Glocke, dubbed "The Henge." It looked similar to the famous Stone Henge and was believed to be a test rig for the Die Glocke. I have yet to figure out why it's sometimes called Fly Trap. Chief z 11:51, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Because they would chain it up to "Die Glocke", like you tie a balloon to a rock, to make sure it wouldn't fly up into the sky, or the 9th dimension, or something. It needed to be those dimensions and everything because there was no clear flight pattern for "Die Glocke", before it did the numerous things it supposedly did. 13:53, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Its called the Fly Trap because Treyarch knew that the player would try to find the Teddys, instead of focusing on the game. KillerKing17 20:52, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Type 99 theres only 3 objects to find in der reise,2 teddy bears and a monkey,you have to shoot them in a specific order for samantha to say "you win,GAME OVER!",the order is - 1st the teddy with the bowie knife 2nd the teddy with the jugger-nog and 3rd the monkey with the stielhandgrenate,on completing that the type 99 is added to the random box,although its incredibly hard to obtain,so obviously it must be somewhat good. Gutshot935 00:28, 10 August 2009 (UTC) TBH, i heard it was garbage, said itsn rare, and uselessTheDFC 14:33, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I heard the type 99 was a 2hit kill (upgraded) using headshots and the the upgraded name is The Eviscator(sorry if i spelled it wrong)I hear the sawed-off appears.--Lm274 19:02, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Spread the word, all rumours of the Type 99 are false. It was a typo in Treyarch's fault. JD 2020 said it in his twitter blog. 19:13, September 6, 2009 (UTC) The REAL fly trap? I was looking through the Shi no numa page and there was a link at the bottom of the trivia section that says a lot of things about the DG. It also gives this picture: Look through the vid with the fly trap (NUMBER 2) and when the objects fly around, the same thing appears??? Coincidence??????? 03:19, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Like Batman says, "there is no such thing as coincidence." I have yet to play Der Ries, so I didn't see the henge that was in the level. But now that somebody posted a picture it on the site, I see now why they refer to the objects as "Fly Trap." Nice work. Chief z 22:40, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Black Ops/ Nazi Zombies clue *'"Die Glocke" is translated into "the bell" in english' *'and BELL is a city in VIETNAM! ' *'So that is possibly the first zombie map in Black Ops, ' *'Black OPs takes place in 'NAM.' *'ZOMBIES IN VIETNAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' No thats just a coincidence. Die glocke was a real thing. It was called "the bell". No 'Nam reference there. Possible Other Meaning? What if you were to attack each piece of the fly trap with the weapon it corresponds with (i.e.: Bowie Knife for Bowie Bear, Upgraded Pistol for Pistol Bear, and Grenade/Molotov/Monkey for the Monkey in the Fire)? Does something else happen? Obviously you'd need PC commands to do the Bowie Knife. Wait, can you still do this easter egg in the black ops version? I've looked all over der riese and i couldn't find it. Yes, you can at least start it. When I did it, it started and I found two of the three teddy bears in their normal spot, but the thir was missing, so it may be broken. Damac1214 20:56, September 13, 2011 (UTC) There are only two teddy bears in the Fly Trap. The third is a Monkey Bomb in the furnace. I have done the Fly Trap in Black Ops Der Riese, but obviously, it doesn't give you the achievement. Jason Henriquez 11:41, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Question: In the Black Ops Version of Der Riese, does the Monkey Bomb still have a Molotov Cocktail on its back during the Fly Trap? I wonder if they didn't put it in since there was no model for it, or they just used a recycled model from Random Perk Bottles. Jason Henriquez 11:35, September 15, 2011 (UTC)